


Aphrodisiac -Teaser-

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Barista’s Chilling Treats [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealousy, Reader is punished, Reader-Insert, husband/wife, incubus!Akira, yandere!incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: You thought you had finally achieved your life-long dream of being a wife.How foolish.You had forgotten that the greatest trick the Devil had ever pulled was convincing humanity that he didn’t exist.You had forgotten that, in a manner of speaking, you knew the Devil. Or one of his cohorts, at least.He was your husband, after all.





	Aphrodisiac -Teaser-

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. This particular teaser, and similar ideas of its nature, will feature and/or imply dub-con, yanderes, and potentially triggering stuff.
> 
> If any of the above makes you feel uncomfortable, please do not read any further.
> 
> This teaser is rather “tame,” compared to the ideas I have had for it.
> 
> That aside, please enjoy this chilling serving.

Water.

The gift of life. It could quench your thirst. It could wash a day’s worth of dirt and sweat off of your body, whether it was during a well-deserved soak in the bath or in the shower. It could be used to wash your car, wiping the vehicle down with a soapy rag before spraying it with a water hose. It could be used to cook delicious food, resulting in a warm, hearty meal. Yes, water was indeed a gift.

However...

Water could also very well _take_ _your breath away_. Literally. It could lead to drowning as the cold liquid filled up your lungs. It could leave your hair damp, your skin feeling as cold as ice. It could leave your teeth chattering as you gasped for precious air, desperate to breathe in oxygen as though each breath would be your last.

Such were the sensations that possessed you as, once again, your head was forcibly dunked underneath the water’s glistening surface. Your hands gripped the edge of the porcelain tub you’d been forced to kneel in front of five minutes ago, trying desperately to deter a certain _someone_ from pushing your dripping face beneath the water’s surface, forcing you to relive the sensation of the cold bath water as it surrounded you.

Unfortunately, there was no way your measly _human_ strength could ever hope to match the frighteningly superior vitality that the man behind you held. The mere _thought_ that you could hope to break free from his grasp was laughable at best, and a pipe dream at worst.

Bubbles floated on the water’s surface, and even though you tried _not_ to, you tried so _hard_ to refrain from opening your mouth, the lack of oxygen was beginning to overpower your senses as your vision swam with darkness.

 _You needed air_.

 _Precious, life-giving oxygen_.

 _You needed it so, so badly_.

Or you’d lose consciousness for sure, and then you’d be in even more trouble than you already were once you awoke in the worst possible place you could end up in.

The bed you shared with your husband, _Akira Kurusu_.

You knew that you’d already be stripped out of the white bathrobe you had on, groggily waking up to him as he leered at you from above with a smirk curling his lips, and lust in his _crimson gaze_. A shudder possessed your form, an icy sensation worming its way up your spine. It was a sensation that did little to help you in your current state, already on the precipice of panicking as you accidentally took in a mouthful of cold bath water.

However, you wearily took notice of the strength in your arms leaving, barely holding you aloft as you were bent over the porcelain tub’s edge until, finally, they gave out at the exact moment spots danced before you.

The exact moment when your arms gave out, when you were on the verge of passing out due to lack of oxygen, was the moment that you were _finally_ pulled out of the water, spluttering as you coughed up driblets of cold water that dribbled down your chin.

The front of the white bathrobe you wore was soaked, thoroughly drenched. The recent splashes of icy water had helped in only creating a deeper feeling of discomfort, the damp feeling not helping your shivering self. Your hair stuck to your face, just as saturated as the bathrobe was, hanging down your cold, moist skin in freezing wet strands. Your teeth chattered as your breath hitched, breathing in deep, greedy gulps of air.

A wince pulled at your face, feeling the tapered ends of claws gently scraping across your vulnerable scalp as the hand that held you, cradled a handful of your hair between five clawed digits, and held your head against a palm.

Slowly, oh so slowly, you were pulled away from the tub’s edge, but the noiret behind you kept the upper half of your cold, shivering form leaning over the bathtub’s porcelain edge as a second hand reached around your shoulder, tugging the soaked white cotton material down.

“Stop it, Akira. Right now, I mean it— _nnh_ _!_ ”

A warm hand quickly delved past the front of the saturated bathrobe you wore, gripping a hold of a pleasingly round breast, fingers rolling, pinching, and twisting an erect nipple. It wasn’t enough to  _hurt_ you, but certainly enough to cease your irritated babbling.

“Finished talking now, darling?” Akira hissed, his breath warming your cold skin as he moved a strand of wet hair away, pressing a kiss to your neck.

You didn’t reply. You  _couldn’t_ reply. You swallowed a gulp that you swore was the size of a tennis ball, feeling it slithering down to your stomach, where it squirmed in quiet anxiety as you risked a glance over your shoulder.

Shimmering _carmine_ irises stared back at you.

A _crimson-eyed_ gaze leered at you, watched as cold sweat began to form on your crown.

A pair of  _ruby red_ eyes watched as icy beads trailed down from your perspiring forehead. You wouldn’t be surprised if your husband could hear your heart hammering away in the bony confines of your rib cage, beating like the wings of a hummingbird, fast and erratic.

You swallowed another gulp, willing back an appreciative moan as the noiret man—who wasn’t truly a man, despite his appearance—peppered your neck with soft, seemingly affectionate nips and kisses as the hand that gripped the smooth roundness continued to fondle the breast it held.

You hadn’t noticed it right away, but Akira’s free hand relinquished its hold on your hair; there was no irritating itch crawling across your scalp. There was no feeling of five tapered claws lightly scratching against the vulnerable skin on your head, leaving behind pink scratches in their wake.

However, you  _did_ notice that Akira’s free hand reached around your shoulder, pulling down the other part of the wet bathrobe you wore, exposing your second breast to the air. You shuddered in response, but hitched in a breath as a second warm, clawed hand cupped the smooth roundness in its palm. The tapered ends of five fingers rolled, pinched, and twisted a second taut nipple.

“I can sense it, you know. You can’t hide it from me, _love_. Your arousal,” Akira simpered, his lips curving as he breathed an exhale on the cold, perspiring skin of your neck.

Instinctively, you shivered in response, and the crimson-eyed noiret sitting directly behind you, straddling your barely-clothed hips, breathed a laugh into your ear. The snicker sounded like poison-laced candy, coloured with all the hues of amused mockery.

“Such a desperate, needy wife I have... Tell me... Were you _fine_ with those men ogling you earlier, cat calling to you as you walked by them?”

“No! I wasn’t! Not at all!” you replied, your voice rising as a hint of anger heated the words you spoke.

“Is that so...? Then... You wouldn’t _care_ if they just so happened to have... unfortunate accidents, would you?”

Once again, you didn’t reply. You  _couldn’t_ reply. You swallowed a slightly thicker gulp, feeling fresh beads of cold sweat trailing their salty way down the side of your face.

“Well, darling? I’m waiting for an answer,” Akira murmured, a hand dropping from a breast to your stomach.

His clawed fingers fluidly unfastened the loose knot that kept the front of the bathrobe together, exposing your bare stomach and your barely-clothed hips to the bathroom’s chilly air as it, the bathrobe, pooled down to rest on the floor.

“ _Tsk_.”

You flinched as Akira clicked his tongue, pressing several quick, heated kisses to your neck, your bare shoulder, his tongue darting out from behind his lips to trail a gummy path up your throat, stopping only to nibble on your earlobe.

“You act so high and mighty, but I’ll yank that pedestal out from under you.”

 


End file.
